First Kiss
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Rogue meets a new students who's attractive, charming and extremely forward. RogueXOC. Reviews please. Oneshot.


**Random One-shot. Kinda farfetched and rushed, but amusing at the same time. Reviews are good. Just because I gotta: I do not own Rogue, I do however own Sam. **

"Hi," he said quietly, "I'm new. Do you know where Junior Biology is?"

Junior. Damn. A year younger then her, and he was cute too.

Rogue sighed, "Just down the hall." She wanted to know his name, but the shy girl inside bit back any questions that may have otherwise surfaced. She hadn't really taken to anybody at the Institute, but the way this boy looked at her, she just wanted to melt…

_No! That would be a mess_; she told herself furiously, _this is wrong_! _Stop going insane over a guy, he won't like you anyhow- he can't touch your skin_.

Although she quite spent those moments gazing into his eyes, she had noticed the gloves he was wearing. She saw the black gloves sitting tightly around his hand, which stuck out from his long sleeved shirt. Another question slid to her lips, but she couldn't ask. No. She hated when people asked her why she wore her own. She hated answering too, but always did. _Cause I have too_. He nodded and turned, beginning to walk away. _Now or never_, she told herself, _just ask him_. But the crowd of students as the warning bell rang dragged her farther and farther away from him, until she couldn't see him.

She wished she knew his name, so she could call him. Great, another question- What's Your Name?- and no answer. Perfect. Wonderful. The icing on the cake. She groaned, now she was late for her first period- definitely the cherry of her horrible day so far.

Woke up late. Got in a fight with Kitty her best…_former_ best friend. Then had it out with Bobby- the ex-boyfriend. Was late to all three of her first periods. Accidentally touched Logan, again.

Then met the mystery man.

_Yep_, she said as she ran to her class, _can't wait for tomorrow_.

The next sighting was at lunch. Her thoughts of him were forgotten for a second when she remembered- Hell, it's only lunch? Then the staring resumed. Her eyes caught on to him, and she watched where he sat. Alone. At a table in the corner. _Should I? _she asked herself.

Then she froze. He was coming over to her.

"Mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," she scooted her tray over, "Sit."

"Great," he sighed (relief), "Today has sucked."

"Well it was your first day," she said, "It'll get worse, don't worry." He smiled. A laugh, a beautiful one, was released. She blushed, god was he hot…

"So how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Few years," she replied. Then silence. Just as she thought the possibility of him ever asking her out was shattered, he looked at her, "Wanna take a walk? I can't stand being in a room with these people any longer."

"Sure," she said. They deiced to go outside, into the backyard gardens. They sat down on some grey benches among the flowers. "So, what exactly is your power?" she asked, trying to make conversation, all though all she could think about was kissing him. And now.

"I heal people. Not exactly the best power. But it comes with its perks. And disadvantages."

"Do tell?" she smiled.

"Well," he began, "I can't touch anybody, unless I'm healing them, or I'll…"

"Hurt them?" Rogue finished. He nodded, "But because of my power, I'm immortal."

"That's definitely not a disadvantage."

"And…the first person I kiss…their immortal too and I can touch them for… forever."

"And you haven't kissed anybody before?" she asked.

"Not yet," he whispered, "But give me five minutes." He leaned in, slowly, but she pulled back before he could do anything.

"I'll hurt you," she whispered.

"No, you won't," he murmured, "Trust me."

"You don't get it, that's my…problem. I hurt people, when we touch."

"Not me," he leaned in again.

She put a gloves hand to his lips, "We don't even know each other."

He sighed, and leaned back, "I'm sorry. Really forward of me, huh?"

"Well, frankly, all I've been thinking about all day is kissing you and…well…I won't tell you what else I was thinking but, anyways, I just, I can't take your first kiss."

"I'm giving it to you," he said, "You aren't taking it."

"I don't even know your name…" she whispered.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, "When your talking about love?"

Rogue looked at him with a surprised expression, "I'm surprised you still have the kiss to give if you fall in love that fast."

He looked away, a bit insulted. Rogue wanted to say something, but found she couldn't. He sighed, and softly whispered, "When I was a kid, I touched my mother, not knowing what I could do. My gifts were just showing up. She died. My dad always made I sure I thought it wasn't my fault. He protected me against people who hated mutants. And made up a fake reason that she died. One night, I asked him how he knew mom was the one. He said he just…saw something in her eyes."

He looked at Rogue, "I see something in your eyes."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Rogue asked, used to disappointment.

He chuckled, "What if it does?"

Rogue sighed, but before she could say another word, he had her face gently cupped in his hands, and his lips were firmly pressed against hers. He held the kiss for a long time, holding her tight.

When he pulled away, she gasped for air, "That was amazing…"

"Haven't you ever made out before?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"I tried once, with one of my ex-boyfriend, but it didn't work. But I can't believe you haven't, that was…oh my god."

He laughed, proud of himself, and a bit arrogant, "See, it wasn't so bad."

"The opposite. The complete opposite. Freaking exact opposite," Rogue said, still breathing in a large amount of air. He laughed again.

"So," Rogue said, "We're together now?"

"Yes," he said.

"Just clarifying," she said, unable to hide her grin.

"Now that that's all settled…" he led off, smiling a greedy smile.

"Yes, let's," she said, getting his drift, and pulling his face quickly towards hers, their lips engaging again.


End file.
